


Returning Home

by HeyxItsxAli



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Spiolers, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyxItsxAli/pseuds/HeyxItsxAli
Summary: What the paladins are thinking about as the travel back to Earth.





	Returning Home

The war they faced against power hungry leaders of the galra empire was over - for now. Although everything was in ruins; they didn’t have a ship, everyone had new scars and trauma, they were optimistic. For the first time in a year - 2 years for some - they all go to go home. 

The paladins weren’t used to flying long distances in the lions alone and were glad that they had a couple extra people to help fly shifts. Shiro was always close to Keith, making sure that he gave himself ample time to recover from the crap that he had been through. Pidge and Hunk were talking about how they were gonna rebuild the castle, adding new feature and what not. (Pidge also offered to remake Shiros arm for him.) Lance felt quite isolated from his earthling friends, yet he was thankful that he had the alteans to talk to to rid him of his loneliness. He was already planning on how he was gonna introduce his friends to his family, how he was gonna show of his lion to his younger siblings and cousins - to be honest, he would also show off to his older siblings and cousins. 

Hunk was equally as excited to see his family. He wished to tell them what he had learnt about cooking with space ingredients to his mom and dad, the people that taught him how to cook. Pidge was impatient to finally be reunited with her mom, be a whole family once again. Shiro was excited to go back to his family too, but he also wanted to keep looking after Keith. Keith finally felt like he belonged in the world. He could go home and spend time bonding with his mother. 

Everyone was excited for what was to come. Even if they faced challenges being on earth again after so much time. All of them wanted what they had sacrificed at the horrific war.

Their families to hold them safe.


End file.
